Don't Look Back
by Memento
Summary: Inspired but not about the popular spy TV series Alias. Though there is character potrayal. Riley lives in a futuristic world where things might have changed but people surely didn't. PG-13 for Language and some Sexual Suggestions.
1. Intro & Closed

Don't Look Back 

****

Information: 

This fan fic inspired by Alias not about it. 

Main Character: Riley Alexia McKayden (aka Ri, Alex, Lexi, Kay) 

Introduction:

The Future. An unpredictable awaited life we all look forward to. Riley, a do anything and everything field agent puts her life on the line to save people steal things and kill people. Trained assassin, programmed genius. Sure the future has faster cars, smaller cell phones and more intelligent technology more destructive weapons but life didn't get any easier or change nor did the people living them. 

The world is in a different is a different state now. Everything is busier than New York tenfold. People are more distant and defense is the key issue. Programmed by conditioning in her youth Riley became a programmed agent, but her mind got in the way of her duty.

Chapter 1: Closed 

Damp and cold. Dark and empty. I sat there with brick surrounding me. The only opening was a metal door. It could have been a padded room for crazy people and maybe that could have been better, but it wasn't. I actually kind of liked it though, it gave me plenty of time to think, and I suppose that's why I'm doing that now. I never really saw anyone, well that is except the robot that gave me my meals. I hadn't seen daylight in 100 notches or more according to the marks on my bed rail. I just would hope that I calculated them right though, the robot that I called George would come in and give me brown slop and purified milk but then later he would give me brown slop and fruit extracts (juice). So I would notch after every fruit extract meal I got. Though my mind could fool me at times. I'm not sure anymore. Hell I don't even know why I called the robot a he or gave it the name George. I mean it has the face of a he yet there was some aspects that it could be both male or female cause it is a robot, and I guess that's how they want robots feeding innocent prisoners right? I just liked the name George reminded me of when I could actually see the sun. If I just pulled the trigger I wouldn't be here. I don't know where I would be, maybe I could have retired, but I'm to young, and they need me, but still, day in and day out it gets to a point where all you want to do is quit. Maybe I would have married, ya never know. I wonder what Brad's doing. I wonder if he's married. Why am I talking to myself? Oh yeah that's right. I'm stuck in this cell and have no one else to talk to. Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe...

(Fell  asleep, having a dream that is really a past memory)

Riley: Daddy why do I have to pack my bags?

Dad: Because your going to go to "school" for a long time.

Riley: But daddy, I don't wanna. I don't wanna. You can't make me. (Throws Emma her dolly on the floor, folds her arms and scowls) Mommy! Tell daddy that I don't have to go cause I'm only dis many (holds up 5 fingers)

Mom: (her eyes water up) But baby darling, you have to go to "school" to learn new things.

Riley: BUT I WANNA PLAY WITH JESSE!!!

Mom: You'll probably see him there now get your things

Riley: OK fine. (stomps off)

Mom to Dad: Why do they have to take her Sam?

Dad: They chose her there's nothing that we can do I mean if we don't make her go they'll come and take her

Mom: (cries on dad's shoulder)

*Both hear Riley come back down stairs*

Riley: IM ReADY!!

Mom: (tries to act composed)

Dad: Don't forget your dolly...


	2. Rude Awakening

Chap 2: Rude Awakening 

(Riley wakes up from her dream)

Man: Having dreams about your past again aren't you?

Riley:(Grabs his neck and pushes him against the wall)

Who the f*** are you and how in the hell did you get in?

Man: Wouldn't you like to know? (Struggling for air)

Riley: You realize that I know how to kill a man in more than 5 ways.

Man: And you realize I could have you killed or locked away longer.

Riley (releases his neck) But if I killed you who would know except the robots (chuckles)

Man: You'd be surprised, this place isn't all inhabited by robots and hooligans.

Riley: (trips him, straddles him, hand cocked ready to punch his face in)

You know how to win over a girl don't you?

Man: I can't help that I'm so charming.

Riley: Heh.

Man: We've been watching you.

Riley: (creeped out she gets off of him) We as in you and the metal cubes?

Man: (brushes himself off) Me and the other guards.

Riley: What, aw I'm surprised I thought after 2 years there would be better things on hi-fi satellite (cable TV) or did you get bored watching those reality shows. (Sarcastically)

Man: Well… I guess we were wrong. You do have a sense of humor.

Riley: I was conditioned not brain washed, though sadly I can't say the same for you.

Man: Look you know as well as I do that those dreams you've been having are from your past.

Riley: Oh now what are you going to bend a spoon with your mind?

Man: We know, it happens to the best of the prisoners.

Riley: So why did you come to talk to me? I'm sure there are other prisoners that might like your company, if that's what it's called.

Man: To tell you that the government has allowed someone to see you, and that person is coming 2 days from now.

Riley: I suppose this is a party invitation then?

Man: More like a heads-up.

Riley: Don't tell me I have to do you some kind of favor (cringes)

Man: (Laughs) Its policy.

Riley: So that I can rattle my brains trying to figure out who it is. (Sarcastically) These government people are geniuses; they let you go insane before you rot here.

Man: Well, seems enough for me. Good day, miss. (Tips imaginary hat) (Leaves)

Riley: Good day my a**. (Hits the door sinks down with her back to the door)

Maybe Brad. Hopefully Brad. Miss his face. His eyes. The way he made me laugh. Who am I kidding, two years is to long he must have moved on by now.

(Tears began to fall as she curls up in a ball and cries silently)


	3. Deja Vu

Chapter 3: Deja Vu 

(2 Days Later)

*Riley is leaning against the wall. She taps her fingers on the bench*

(There is a knock on the door)

*Man from jail security walks in*

Man From Jail Security: I'm not the visitor.

Riley: Heh. I'm thrilled. (Sarcastically)

MFJS: Just to let you know your visitor is coming in an hour or so.

Riley: I suppose you tell all the prisoners that right?

(MFJS looks at the ground and walks out)

Riley: What friendly service.

*Riley tries to waste time as she paces around, plays with her hair, and sit against different walls*

(Door opens)

*A man walks in. Not to be confused with the jail security man*

*He just stands there staring at Riley*

Man: Sorry I'm not who you expected.

Riley: (chuckles) Right now I could even stand my mother's company.

(Man and Riley hug for a moment and then sit on the bench)

Man: It's been a long time.

Riley: You're telling me, I was worried that I might have started growing a beard.

Man: Even though you're a woman.

Riley: I mean I might as well, nothing else to go here besides read and exercise.

(Long pause)

Both: So, how are you? (Both laugh then look down) *Riley sighs*

Man: Brad's ok.

Riley: That's good. How are my parents?

Man: Alive and well.

Riley: (Sadly laughs) Well, at least its good for them right? It's not like they have to worry about me getting shot or whatever.

Man: Not like you would have anyways.

Riley: ...So, what are you here for anyways?

Man: To tell you that you're going to be released and we would like you to come back to your job.

Riley: Who's asking you or Carter?

Man: Both of us.

Riley: Uh huh...you must be kidding, did someone hit Carter over the head?

Man: No, he just realized how much of an asset you were.

Riley: As compared to what? The new AI's.

Man: That experiment was a failure.

Riley: Oh so I'm just the living guinea pig right?

Man: You know I didn't mean it like...

Riley: Well. I suppose.

Man: What do you mean you suppose?

Riley: Okay so let me get this straight. Carter wants me to come back even though I haven't been in the field for years?

Man: Yep.

Riley: Either he wants me to die sooner or he has some pretty sucky recruits.

Man:(smirks) I think its both.

*Riley puts her head on his shoulder*

Riley: So really, how are you?

Man: I'm fine.

Riley: You sure?

Man: I thought I was supposed to ask about you?

Riley: I live in a cube.

Man: True.

Riley: So tell me Brazil won ATS 2 years in a row again right?

Man: No, actually the US won Astro Turf Soccer last year.

Riley: You got to be kidding me! (Lifts her head up)...And I wasn't there?...Now that's a conspiracy.

Man: Oh and Marlevini merged with some other foofy store.

Riley: Foofy? (Laughs) The big fish eat the smaller fish that's how it goes. I wonder if they still those shoes I wanted?

Man: That were 200 credits?

Riley: So?

Man: I guess I know what to buy now...

Riley: Oh jeez, just ruin the element of surprise, why don't you.

Man: Look. I really wish I could catch up two years with you but I got to go back to work and it's been busy lately.

Riley: So I heard.

(Man hands Riley a business card)

Man: Just call that number if you're still interested.

(Man stands up)

Man: You're still as beautiful as before.

Riley: (sadly laughs) Don't start.

(They hug again)

It was nice Vance.

Vance: (Kisses Riley's cheek) I'll see you out there.

Riley: Okay okay. Let me be with my damp cell.

(Vance leaves)

*Riley sits back down*

*Hold the card up with 2 fingers and stares at it*

*Sighs*

Riley: I suppose.


	4. Blue Print

Chapter 4: Blue Print 

*Riley walks out of the confinement, as she sees sunlight for the first time in 2 years, almost blinded she shields her eyes with her hands*Wearing only the clothes that she wore into jail, with her head drooped she walks down the street as cars fly over head and drive by in front of her*Only a quick flash of sound is heard and a quick flash of light is seen*Putting her hands in her coat pocket she finds a ponytail holder*As she puts her hair up someone calls her cell phone*

Riley: Strange I thought I left it somewhere else. (smirks)

*Phone still rings as she takes it out of her pocket* the phone number reads "0000"*

Riley: Phone screening. Got to love it.

*She lets it ring some more* She walks by tables outside a café*

Riley: Antique eateries. (Talking to herself) Let's have a little peak shall we?

*Still outside she answers the phone*

Riley: Vance what a surprise.

Vance: *is around the corner* Just taking a stroll.

Riley: Sure. Didn't know you guys had much time to stroll.

Vance: I would join you but I wouldn't want to put you in more danger.

Riley: Did I hear that correctly?

Vance: Yeah.

Riley: You care to explain?

Vance: Now's not a good time.

Riley: So when would be a good time? When I starting getting shot at?

Vance: I wouldn't want say that you wouldn't want to jinx it now would you?

Riley: I didn't realize you believe in superstitions now.

Vance: I don't.

Riley: (laughs) Well can we hold this conversation face to face or at least not now?

Vance: Yeah. Sure. Just wanted to make sure you're in one piece.

Riley: Gee so hopefully that almost didn't sounded like a death threat. I'll talk to you later. 

(She hangs up)

Riley: Sheesh even if I was in jail for two years I'm still in peril, what is the world now overrun with hoodlums and conspiriatory rebels?

*She smiles as she shakes her head* She hears gunshots go off*She falls on the floor and rolls on the ground reaching in her coat for a gun but forgets it was taken away the day she entered her "vacation" in solitary confinement*

Riley: Great.

*The drive-by-shooters turn the street to make another round* A car pulls up*

Voice from the car: GET IN! 

*Riley pulls herself up to see who's in the car first* Shocked but recognizing the face she gets in as the drive by shooters come around behind them* Riley and the familiar face speed off with the shooters behind them*

Riley: Owen?! What the hell is going on?

Owen: I'll explain later just don't let the car get dented (he hands her a gun) I borrowed it from my brother

*Riley climbs in the back seat* Aims at the shooter's hand* She fires and the gun flies out of his hand*She aims at the tires while the other shooters continue shooting* The car quickly takes a sharp turn* She turns around*

Riley: You think you could refrain from doing those? I'm trying to save our asses here! 

*She aims and shoots at the tire, the shooter's car spins and comes to a halt crashing into an oncoming vehicle as Riley and Owen continue driving away * Riley turns around and slinks into the back seat and sighs*

Riley: All this my first day out…nothing's changed. What am I wanted for this time? Giving to charity? 

*The car slows down*

Vance: Not really

Riley: Okay then for wearing that pink tank top during spring?...It was hot in 2126.

Owen: They want to brainwash you.

Riley: Its not like any information I got 2 years ago is going to shut them down now.

Owen: It's more like they want to use you for your abilities.

Riley: You mean the ones I was conditioned and programmed with?

Owen: If you want to classify yourself as a robot. Sure.

Riley: I can't believe that. I mean there are more like me.

Owen: Its not that simple.

Riley: Everyone has to make everything complicated.

Owen: You know that's how life is. I better let Carter explain.

*Riley holds gun up to Owen's head* Owen stops the car putting his hands up* 

Riley: What do you mean let Carter explain it?! Why are we going to Carter and why doesn't someone just tell me what the hell is going on!

Owen: Look if you calm down and put down the gun you'll find out everything *Riley moves the gun away from his head *

Riley: Everything, sure.

Owen: Yeah look we're right here. *pointing to an old house*

Riley: Oh so they've downsized? (Looking at the house)

Owen: No, Carter didn't want you to get in a bigger mess by having the countless number of people after you see that you're working with Carter and the CEN.

(Short for Central Intel and Security Agency)

Riley: Well I'm glad that everyone is worried about me but I think I can take care of myself you guys do realize that I am a big girl now. So lets just hear what he has to say and then leave okay?

Owen: Yeah. Sure. Whatever you want.

* They walk up to the house* They push a button on a screen as the sound of air jets out as the hydraulics open the door* The house is empty nothing is in it except the rays of light coming in from the windows* All is quiet until the faux wood begins to creak and a man dressed in slacks, a dress top and tie walks down the stairs as he motions with his hand to Riley and Owen to follow him*Cautiously Riley and Owen follow with Riley in front of Owen*At the top of the stairs is a vast loft and a man in a black suit with his hand in his pockets is seen staring out the balcony with his back to Riley and Owen*

Carter: Glad you're still with us.

Riley: Funny everyone keeps saying that.

Carter: I never was a man of long conversations so let me just get straight to the point.

Riley: That's if I believe both of you. People change just like time.

Carter: So you're telling me that you don't eve believe your childhood friend?

Riley: No Not really. Living in a room 12' by 12' with little light besides the artificial and no human contact until I get out. Lest you forget the lollygagging robots that are made to be human but not to think, I would say I have every right to not believe anyone.

Carter: All I'm saying is your life's at stake whether you believe me or not, it's your choice.

Riley: Okay so tell me Carter, man never of long conversations…

Carter: You remember the Prestige Academy?

Riley: Yeah how could I forget? The government selected a lump some of "privileged" few to be taken away from their families by force. Sent to a 13-year long conditioning, brainwashing, grueling, and tortuous "sessions" in "school" where people like me were taught to speak more than 10 languages. Forced to shoot a gun at age 10 with perfect aiming. Electrocuted if we didn't know how to diffuse thousands of pretend bombs. Punished if we couldn't do a proper round house kick. Then at age 18 we were sent out into the work to protect the innocent that didn't know needed protection and kill the unjust and quote unquote evil people. Yeah I think I would remember. 

*Carter stares at the floor, adjusts his tie and clears his throat*

Carter: Yeah. Sorry. Right. Well out of the hundreds like you, you have not been killed, missing in action, in a mental ward, or working with people besides the CEN.

Riley: Yeah that's right cause wait (puts her finger on her chin) I've been in jail for 2 years (puts her hands on her hips with an annoyed look on her face) and lost my job, which I heard you're giving me back.

Carter: Yeah well you see people are after you to either brainwash you to join their faction, kill you to prevent that, or kill you because they heard that you're back in town and they're out for revenge.

Riley: So not only the bad people are after me but supposedly good people as well? I suppose I was born unlucky. 

*Carter rubs his head with his hand *

Riley: So my options are work with you guys or have no "protection"? Geez, what a once in a lifetime opportunity. How long to I have to decide?

Carter: 24 hours

Riley: As in to actually decide, to live, or time before your people send people after me just incase I'm in cohorts with the "other people"? Never thought life out of jail would be so exciting. I bet Vance failed to mention that I actually thought about retiring?… By the way where is he?

Carter: Conducting a plan to save your hide.

Riley: I thought I could save my own a** but thanks for your offer any way… a plan meaning when, and if I join?

Vance: Well you know Vance…

Riley: Right gotcha…

*Her stomach growls and she puts her hand on her stomach) Okay well nice chatting with you Carter…*she waves and winks* boys, but I'm deprived of food *she looks over to Owen *


	5. Recollection

Chapter 5: Recollection

*Riley is situated across from Own at her favorite "antique eatery," Rigaldo's, where the food actually looks like food even before you put it into the Zaptron. Better yet the food didn't even look like capsulated nutrients. Both of them are eating on the patio. Riley orders more food than she could actually eat. She slurps the last bit of her third Root Beer Fizz*

Riley: When he says 24 hours, do you think he means from the exact hour he said it or an actual whole day?

Owen:…

Riley: Yeah you're right. (Holding up a fork) 

Do you know what I don't understand? If they CEN want me so badly why don't they just brainwash me themselves?

Owen: Well…

Riley: It just doesn't make sense to me. Just like that time in Neo-Prague where the innocent guy got so overworked he shot himself, not just once, three times, two in the leg and then one in the head. I mean if he wants to go so badly why not just shoot himself in the head first right? Hey, you remember that old movie?

Owen: Let me guess… Minority Report?

Riley: Yeah, I mean why can't we have something like that?

Owen: You mean three creepy albinos who lay in clear goop all day?

Riley: You know what I mean.

Owen: I kind of wanted to save this for a time when it's not so tense but, um, you remember Rachel Devna? 

Riley: Yeah. Why does everyone treat me like I've lost all of my memory of what happened before those 2 years? Yes, she's my best friend as well as yours.

Owen: Oh, well, I don't know if she would be any more.

Riley: And why not? I mean so you guys have had you differences before it's not like…

Owen: She turned.

Riley: The corner? On the light? The knob? What?

Owen: She's working with the Awakening faction.

Riley: Because she was brainwashed.

Owen: She chose to Riley.

Riley: Because she was brainwashed.

Owen: After she heard the people that were suppose to be good put you behind bars, she first went into denial, then didn't bother to talk to anyone or eat, and put herself into solitude. Then she ran off and sought to join the people against the CEN. 

Riley:…I…I. I don't get it. I mean mom and dad they didn't… 

Owen: No, they didn't go through anything _that_ juristic, but it didn't mean they did love you, as much they cried every time something reminded them of you or when someone mentioned something about you.

Riley: And you…

Owen: I fell apart. I didn't know how I was supposed to live with out you for 2 years. It's hard enough missing and worrying about you for a week while you were off working. 

Riley: You fell back on your older habits didn't you?

Owen: Yeah I couldn't stop drinking. Every time I saw a beer it just reminded me of the effect you had on me when you were around.

Riley: *with tears falling down her cheeks* You mean I make you feel like a drunken idiot?

Owen: Maybe not the drunken idiot but yes, an idiot at times. Look it's not your fault. And even though I would let you worry yourself to death, it just wouldn't work well on my conscience. So how about I take you home?

Riley: Pfft. If I have a "home" to go back to.

*Owen and Riley walk up to his car* Owen touches some of the bullet holes*

Owen: Man.

Riley: At least it wasn't us.

*Riley and Owen climb into the once sleek red car* On the license screen it reads FF* The car lifts up in the air*  

Riley: (Frightened) Jeez. Almost forgot what its like to be in one of these again

Owen: I take that as a no speeding then.

Riley: What happened to Skyler?

Owen: Well, we know he wouldn't live with anyone but your parents if you were gone…

Riley: But they said they would never take care of him.

Owen: Never is just saying if ever we don't have to. 

Riley: (Laughs) I can't wait to see him. Four years old now.

Owen: Yeah. They even threw him a birthday party.

Riley: They were never really into those. Hey, can we stop by Marlevini?

Owen: Yeah sure. No problem.

*Riley peers out the window as she sees cars fly overhead and under the car. Tall skyscrapers tower overhead* There is a long period of silence in the car, where only the honking of horns and the whizzing of cars is heard*

Riley: So?

Owen: Yeah.

Riley: How many people we got on other planets now?

Owen: Well most of them are retired people or misanthropes who just want to get away.

Riley: That'll do it, (distance from earth to mars) is plenty away. You visited?

Owen: Yeah went on vacation, don't see what they hype's about. 

*Owen parks the car on a 3 story-parking garage labeled "Marlevini's Parking Only, All Violators Will Be Credited"*

Riley: Wow. They've changed a lot.

Owen: You should see the clothes.

Riley: Why? What's wrong with them?

Owen: Nothing.

Riley: Uh, huh. So I suppose nothing is a way of saying there's something that I wouldn't say? 

*As they take the elevator down and walk into the store a techno remix of "Killing Me Softly" is playing*

Riley: You know no matter how many times they redo this song somehow it's still good.

Owen: Yeah unlike those Disney/Pixar song remakes. Shudder. *he fake shivers*

*Riley laughs quietly as she is really distracted but the clothes instead*

Riley: What do you mean "I should see the clothes?" There's nothing wrong with them.

Owen: You should pick out a dress.

Riley: Why?

Owen: So I can buy it for you.

Riley: It's not like…I…don't (puts her hands in her pockets, realizing that she really doesn't have any "money" with her)…fine. But you know that once I shop it doesn't stop. 

Owen: You're forgetting Skyler. 

Riley: Right. Quick silver hidey ho!

Owen: Um, yeah, you know where I'll be?

Riley: Yeah, waiting be the dressing rooms, reading.

*Riley slowly hops over to clothing racks. Seeing the shoes Vance was suppose to buy later*

Riley: Hmmm…

*After an hour and a half Riley not only succeeds at finding _a_ dress but _dresses_ and shorts, and pants, and shirts, and skirts, and a personal shopper* The personal shopper by the time has a cart full of clothes* Riley finally finishing shopping after going through the whole two story store twice arrives at the dressing rooms* She sees Owen reading a News-Scan*

Owen: I knew it would be _dresses_.

Riley: Well I did…

Owen: (laughs) Just go try them on.

*Dress after dress, shirt after shirt, she tries on all her clothes and comes out to get Owen's opinion* After trying on everything and wearing the clothes she walked in with she comes out of the dressing room seeing Owen talking on his cell phone. She over hears some things he says" "Yeah. She's fine. Even after the new. *Owen glances over and sees Riley* Riley pretends not to be listening or paying attention* 

Owen: (still on the phone) Yeah, uh, I got to go. Yeah talk to you later. (He walks over to Riley)

Riley: Anyone I would know?

Owen: Uh not really.

Riley: Right. Ok. So I want these (She holds up countless of hangers) is that ok?

Owen: Yeah, just don't expect a birthday or Christmas gift from me for a long while.

Riley: …Uh huh. Sure you won't. 

*Riley and Owen walk up to the check out counter*

Lady at the counter: You total comes to 1453 credits (Riley scratches her head as Own hands his wallet e-cred-card to the lady at the counter)

*They exit the store and make their way to the car* 

Riley: (carrying three bags) Yep. I think I did enough shopping to last me a couple of years.

Owen: (carrying three other bags) I think you've shopped enough to cover my end as well. 

*Owen gets out his car laser. Click. The doors open. Click. Click. The trunk opens* Owen and Riley stuff the bags into the trunk and close it*

Riley: What'd they do with my clothes anyway?

Owen: Oh they're probably sitting in a box being eaten by mothanti.

Riley: Yeah, I can't believe we have worse moths than they had years ago.

Owen: Look at it this way they maybe more worse but they are less of them.

*Riley and Owen get into the car*

Riley: Where are we off to? 

Owen: You'll see. 

*During the whole care ride its silent not like an awkward silence more like a peaceful thinking silence* Skyscrapers everywhere, cars as populous as bugs. The sun sets as colors Riley remembered as a fourth of the rainbow illuminate the sky. More artificial light is turned on as the natural light fades* Close to Riley's first day being over* Feeling like a kindergartener her eyes shift every which way sometimes opening her mouth to ask Owen questions but rather have the silence instead. As they arrive at the Leanheart building, a building made up of apartments, condos, whole floor "houses" and of course houses or as some would say really big apartments*

Riley: Why are we here?...wait…no…you…don't?

Owen: Actually no. I don't live here, I still live where I use to live.

Riley: I was about to say, did you rob a bank or strike the credit jackpot? Okay, so if you don't live here who does?

Owen: You'll see.

Riley: Why? (She whines) I want to know now.

Owen: (chuckles) Be patient, Ri.

*As they enter the building the first floor's ceiling is high above their heads, nice fancy couches are precisely organized. The walls are covered with vintage classic movie posters as classic postmodern art. No cheesy elevator music is played but more of a calm Celtic kind of melody is heard* Riley taken aback with her head cocked upwards staring at the ceiling, Owen tugs at her arm* They walk over to the check in counter*

Owen: (to the man at the counter) Yes, we're here to see a Mr. Courvogner.

Man at the counter: Oh yes, he's expecting you. (He hands Owen a laser key)

Riley: Who the hell is Courvogner?

Owen: A person you need to see.

Riley: And why may I ask do I _need_ to see him??

Owen: You'll see.

Riley: Quit saying that. What if I poke out my eyes? What are you going to do then? 

Owen: All this time you've been asking the questions *near an elevator he pushes the up button*

Riley: I can't help it if everything I use to know has changed.

Owen: Some things have changed. But I promise you Ri, most things don't. 

*They both walk into the elevator as Owen pushes the button to floor 53* Still no cheesy elevator music is heard* The noise of beeps is heard as they reach floor after floor*

Riley: You know I never really liked heights.

Owen: Though you manage to fly jets and helicopters?

Riley: Well I don't see my adrenaline rush kick in when I ride up and down elevators now do I? Why am I following you? I don't even necessarily trust you.

Owen: You only told that to Carter to snap at him. 

Riley: Sometimes knowing someone too well is a downfall.

Owen: (laughs) Only because you know I'm right. 

*In 1 min they have reached the 20th floor*

Riley: This is taking forever. If there was a fire…

Owen: But there isn't.

Riley: So. You know this is a safety hazard this 74 floor building?

Owen: No not really, there's a new fire protocol.

Riley: Sure there is. Like that's going to help.

*2 minutes on the 40th floor*

Riley: I mean who in the right mind would actually want to live on floor 53 let alone floor 74.

*Owen quietly stands there as they reach floor 53* The only thing that they see as the elevator doors open is a short hallway and a door* 

Riley: Creepy like. Reminds me of a …

Owen: Quit with the movies.

Riley: Um I was going to say song. 

*Owen and Riley both approached the door as Owen turns the knob*


	6. Blind Man's Bluff

Chapter 6: Blind Man's Bluff

*Riley was a little uneasy about the way that Owen seems to be acting as he opens the door. She gulps as if they were about to fight a Cuban army. Her hands become clammy and her heart is pounding. She couldn't read Owen's face and felt like something was going on. She didn't know what to expect especially since she had no information about anything that had happened when she was away. Everything to her became slow and foggy. Owen slowly turned the doorknob. The room that lay before her was dark and empty all she could hear was some rustling and a few noises that faintly resembled people's voices. Abruptly the lights came up as a massive group of people yelled "SURPRISE!" Balloons and banners with "Welcome Home" written on them were scattered all over the ceiling of the vast living room. Taken aback and a little shocked her face reflected everything she was feeling and thinking.*

Riley: What the hell?

(Everyone laughed as a person swerved in and out of the group of people to get to Riley)

Riley: DADDY! *Riley ran up to him as she gives him a tight hug*

Mr. McKayden: We're glad you're back. 

Riley: Me too daddy, me too. Where's mom?

Mr. McKay (Short for McKayden): Oh, she's some where in here. *Whispering* Though, she's probably fixing some snacks or trying to evade some of those other old chit chatters. *He winks*

Riley: (laughs) Okay. I'll go help her out. 

*As Riley maneuvered through the ocean of people to find the kitchen, some patted her on her back and said "Welcome back." As other who _had _to stop her and give her a hug*

*Finally not only finding the kitchen but reaching it as well she felt a little sore and unsociable. Though, when she saw her mom trying to talk to some of the guest that were more of her mom's age than Riley's age, she forgot all about herself*

Riley: Mom! *Extending her arms for a hug, which she got*

Mrs. McKay: Hunny! How are you? You look like your hungry. Here. (Handing her a piece of cake)

Riley: Oh, mom you really didn't need to… you know that right?

Mrs. McKay: Yeah, it wasn't my idea. It was his (motioning with her thumb pointed in the direction of Mr. McKay) idea.

Riley: Uh, huh sure it was. (She winks)   

Mrs. McKay: He said (in a low tone)'My, baby girls coming home and since it seems like forever since she's been back we're going to have one of those parties that she would mostly likely have.'

Riley: I don't know if I would have the balloons or the banners. (She laughs again)  

Mrs. McKay: Well, you know us old folks.

Riley: Mom. (at the same time the old ladies that she was talking to say "Rose")

One of the ladies Mrs. McKay was talking to: Rose, I think people ought to speak for themselves.

Mrs. McKay: Stop kidding yourself Rachel, you're just as old as me.

Rachel: But I don't admit it. I still got some young bones in me.

Mrs. McKay: (She mumbles under her breath, to the point that it is inaudible to everyone except Riley and herself) Yeah tell that to your doctor who diagnosed you with osteoporosis.

Riley: Mother. 

Mrs. McKay: What?! She didn't hear me. She would have to have two times the bionic ears to do that.

Rachel: Did you say you have pears?

Mrs. McKay: Yes, here, let me go get them. 

*Still in the also large kitchen Riley follows her mom to the refrigerator* At the refrigerator* 

Riley: So…?

Mrs. McKay: So what?

Riley: Whose place is this?

Mrs. McKay: Yours.

Riley: Whoa Whoa Whoa. Hold on here. You expect me to live in this place that might as well be those chain of caves that Osama Bin Laden was found in? As well as pay the rent? Which by the way probably _would_ be twice my paycheck that I _would_ get at the CEN if and if I were still working there.

Mrs. McKay: It's already been paid for.

Riley: By who? Charlie Gates?

Mrs. McKay: No. But that would be something I mean you did in an indirect save his multibillion-dollar dynasty company. 

Riley: OK. So not Mr. Gates. Well, I know for sure that it wasn't you and dad.

Mrs. McKay: And why not?

Riley: Uh, cause I know you wouldn't spoil me like this.

Mrs. McKay: Yes. You're right about that part, but its not like we couldn't afford this kind of place, mind you.

Riley: Oh… of course you could. So… then who is it?

Mrs. McKay: What if I said it was a secret?

Riley: Mother, what did I tell you about robbing credit banks?

Mrs. McKay: (laughs) I didn't rob a credit bank darling.

Riley: Uh, ok then. It's a from dead Russian mafia's house, whom you use to date way way way ago when cell phones were as big as your hand?

Mrs. McKay: You never told your father about that did you?

Riley: (pretending to zip her mouth shut) No, of course not, because we all know that there I _was_ no Russian mafia boyfriend.

Mrs. McKay: Ruin an old lady's fun. (Waving her finger at Riley) Don't think that just because you're young and have a job that allows you to lie all the time, that it means you can have all the fun.

Riley. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Name now! Don't force me to use those torturing methods I've been taught that aren't physically visible.

Mrs. McKay: You wouldn't.

Riley: I bet Ms. Princess on it.

Mrs. McKay: I guess you'll have to find out over my dead body.

(Rachel the old lady a little annoyed and curious as to the whereabouts of her pears… and Rose, walks up to Riley and Mrs. McKay with a walker in her hands)

Rachel: Where are those pears of mine? I don't want any of that condensed pill stuff I want the organic matter, you hear me?

Mrs. McKay: (Rolls her eyes and sticks her head in the fridge. Pulling out an airtight bag.) Ah, here they are. Happy now?

Rachel: Why yes. Yes, I am. (talking to herself) Now where are those teeth fixers when I need them? Ah ha. Riley, be a dear and fetch me my purse would you it should be on a table near the coat closet.

Riley: Of course. (Pointing to her mom and then her) Me and you, we'll have a talk later. 

*Inadvertently thrusted into the swarm of people again. No matter how fast Riley walked, or how skinny, or how she moved to dodge people, she would always either rub against someone or be stopped by someone that she may have known but didn't remember who wanted to know how she was. Catching a small glimpse of Owen's face she abruptly tries to end her conversation with some guy she supposedly dated a few days. Ending her conversation she tries to quickly reach Owen before she's halted again. Finally near Owen, she taps his back*

Riley: Thank god. I don't know if people are more interested in how I am or what it was like in a high security jail.

Owen: (laughs) I think it's the latter. 

Riley: So there was no Mr. Courvogner?

Owen: Of course not. It's like those code names you guys use at the CEN. 

Riley: You know too much. I don't understand why they didn't empty out your memory when they had the chance.

Owen: Maybe cause they didn't see me as a threat.

Riley: (chuckles) They see everyone as a threat even their own agents.

Owen: Well, its not like you don't know why they spared me.

Riley: Yeah yeah. It's cause of that time in Deli when you had to "fill in."

Owen: Yup. That's right and you better not forget either.

Riley: Right, like those countless times when I had to save your pale ass before you were shot because you were so nosy you might as well have been Pinocchio's nose. 

Owen:…

Riley: Yeah. (laughs) Really now. I can't get it out of my mother and my father I know it would literally have to be over his dead body before he tells anyone a secret, who paid for this?

Owen: Well, the balloons were from that floral shop that you use to like and most of the food your mom either made or had a caterer make and…

Riley: You know that's not what I mean.

Owen: Ok. Then Ms. Former CEN agent. If you can crack codes that would take years to crack for a normal human being then you should have been the first person well besides the person who paid for it and your parents and me and…

Riley: Please is there a point to this babbling?

Owen: Then why haven't you figured it out?

Riley: I didn't have…any evidence that's why.

Owen: Right. Right. 

Riley: Look I don't get why it's so hush hush. 

Owen: It's not we just like to do this to you.

Riley: Oh, I see. It's just some sick joke. 

Owen: Why? Are you getting a stomachache?

Riley: Ha ha very funny. (Riley puts on her sad eyes face and pouting lips face)

Owen: Alright alirght I'll tell you just stop the cheap acting.

Riley: That hurt.

Owen: Vance.

Riley: VANCE?!

Owen: Yeah Vance. Or maybe it was Brad…no, no I think it was Vance.

Riley: Sick jokes, sick jokes I tell ya. 

Owen: Fine, fine. It was Vance.

Riley: You sure this time.

Owen: Yeah pretty sure.

Riley: What do you mean pretty sure?

Owen: Okay, geez calm down I'm just joking around don't be so stiff.

Riley: Great. 

Owen: Yeah I know.

Riley: Owen, I mean great as in gee great not oh, my gosh great I love it great.

Owen. Right.

Riley: I mean not only do I owe you for the clothes, but I owe Vance for the house.

Owen: Look don't mention it.

Riley: I can't let you guys do this really. I mean treating me like a damsel in distress. It's just not right.

Owen: Turning the tables now are we.

Riley: Well, I did beat you at poker.

Owen: What does that have to do with anything?

Riley: You're right it has to do with nothing. So, I'm going to just go over to mom and dad; tell them it's late and I'm tired try the pouting thing again and…

Owen: I'm telling you, you better work on your acting skills.

Riley: Hey I fooled a whole army to thing that I was a diplomat's wife. I fooled the Russian space control that I was in fact a Russian astronaut and that time when I faked being dead and that…

Owen: Ok I get it your good at acting just not at pretending.

Riley: Aren't they the same thing.

Owen: …Yeah, anyways what did you say about being tired?

Riley: You know I always win in the end that's just how relationship works I'm the brawn and the brains and you're just the humor.

Owen: Well, don't I feel loved.

Riley: And you should.

(They both laugh and give each other a hug. Then Riley moves towards her mom and dad who are sitting on a plush cough in front of a flat screen TV half the size of the wall.)

Riley: Uh, yeah (scratching her head) I'm kind of tired.

Mr. McKay: Yeah so are we.

Mrs. McKay: I wish we could just push a button and everyone would leave, but oh no, we have politely ask them to leave yadda yadda.

Riley: HA, and dad wonders who I got my social skills from.

Mr. McKay: Damn right you got it from your mother (waving his fragile wrinkly finger in the air)

Mrs. McKay: Xavier, what did I tell you about watching your language?

Mr. McKay: I only cussed a few times tonight. It wasn't that bad.

Riley: And mother wonders whom I got my speaking skills from. Here, I'll come up with the strategy you, mom you just go talk to those people by the kitchen, since I know that you love them so much. Dad, you will take these people over here since I know you wouldn't want to move anyway. Then I'll just get everyone else. How about that?

Mr. McKay: Sounds like a plan to me.

(They all put their hands together one on top of the other and they life it up and down and Mr. McKay softly whispers, "Let's roll")

*As Riley walks away she whispers to herself* 

Riley: And everyone else wonders where I learned to be so funny.

*The night continues on as Riley, her father, and her mother, as well as Owen (even without verbal instructions) politely asked people to leave. Well, maybe her mother slipped up a few times with her friends and just told them to get the hell out of her daughter's house, but the rest was pretty ok. After everyone filed out the door and Riley, her mother, her father, and Owen were left sitting on the couch* Mr. McKayden and Owen both had old fashion beers in their hand, while Mrs. McKay had a glass of water and Riley had nothing*

Owen and Mr. McKay in unison: Well, wasn't that eventful.

*Everyone looks at each other and laughs*

A boxer dog walks up to Riley*

Riley:  (Talking baby talk) Hey, Skyler and where have you been this whole time?

Mrs. McKay:  Oh did I mention you have a little bit of what's that called again hunny?

Mr. McKay:  Grass?

(They all laugh again)


	7. A Hole in the Wall

**CHAPTER 7: A Hole in the Wall**

*Owen, Riley, Mr. and Mrs. McKay sat on the couch all night as they rehashed past memories, thoughts, feelings and embarrassing stories*

Riley: Remember when you I was 19 and you came to visit?"

Mrs. McKay: Yeah and I forgot that one of your friends was allergic to chocolate and brought over brownies…

Riley: Yeah she didn't want to make you feel bad so she ate them anyways then broke out in a rash and started hyperventilating."

*The continuous conversations become slower and the reactions delayed, as Riley's parents became worn out and wanted to turn in for the night. They had already paid for a room for the night a few floors down. Both of them headed towards the door as hugs and kisses were exchanged. Riley and Owen were left and talked about their past together as friends and more* Sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Riley had her head on Owen's shoulder and Owen's arm around her* 

*Riley sighed* 

Riley: At fist jail was a nightmare as I thought about the other _real_ criminals. I hated the cell in the beginning, cold, damp, dark, purposely made uncomfortable. Though I got use to it after a while, it was more of solitude than jail. Not a banished solitude more like one where you just think all day about your life, then, what could be happening, and what would happen when you got out. Thought so much sometimes I had migraines…It wasn't so bad…Well, I guess.

Owen: Never thought about it that way just thought about it as a place I would never want to be. Nothing to do, hear, see…

Riley: Well, now we know who wouldn't last.

Owen: Just a place for cold hard criminals.

*Riley cocks her head up, slamming her water bottle against Owen's chest*

Riley: I think some people didn't deserve to be in there.

Owen: Uh huh. Like you right?

Riley: It wouldn't have mattered. I mean some people were in there for petty crimes because they are so poor and helpless…

Owen: Yeah, you know about that…So why were you…

Riley: Thought people would have told everyone by now. I was in the Republic of Zimbabwe. My mission, like all my missions, was extremely covert. Protocol states that if anyone sees me while not in disguise, exchanging information, etc, that I should kill them. Since technology today, even knocking them out would bite back later. So while on this mission two people saw me obtain the Medusa chip buried in the savannahs near a tribe…

Owen: Yeah, but haven't you been in this situation before?

Riley: They were children Owen, children.

*Images flash through her mind* _She held up a gun pointing it at the children* She closed her eyes with her hand trembling_* Tears began to gush from her eyes* 

Riley: Being a prick that Craven is he reported me. To add to Carter's burning anger for me; the Awakening Faction was just hours behind me and instituted a civil war, by using the children who saw me. They interrogated, tortured, and killed them, using people already stationed in the country posing as another tribe. The Awakening Faction gave fabricated evidence to the tribe of the children of their mistreatment in addition to what the other "tribe" had done, and then the civil war began. Zimbabwe's government knew of my activity as well as the Awakening's activity from satellites. This created tense relationships between United America and Africana's governments. Since I was the "cause" because of protocol, I was sent away.

Owen: But why not kill you?

Riley: (sarcastically) Are you sure you're glad I'm here? They had some doubt that I was another failed experiment, they didn't want to waste government spending, they said that I could be rectified with this punishment and strict conditioning…though I doubt they have use for that now. I just couldn't do it…

*Images flashed through her mind again* 

_Children: (in an African dialect) Please ma'am don't._

_*They were screaming and crying. One of the children that seemed to be younger than the other, grasping a stuff dolly, clung to the older child, crying and wailing_* 

*Tears ran down her face stinging her dry lips*

Riley: They were just children (repeating it over and over)

*Owen cradled her* 

*That night they slept in each other's arms* However, when she woke up she found herself in a comfy bed, though still with the clothes she was wearing the day before. 

Riley: (to herself) UGH, I feel icky. 

*Stumbling out of bed she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Dragging her feet on the floor, she went to see where Owen was sleeping* She found him sleeping on the couch with a blanket covering him* Satisfied she took a shower* During her shower, Owen woke up and made breakfast* Riley emerged from the shower drenched with a bathrobe on. She giggled at the sight, for this was a rare pleasure*

Riley: You know you didn't have to?

*Staring at her breakfast consisting of pancakes and bacon creating a smiley face*

Riley: Huh. Well isn't that something. I didn't know pancakes still came whole.

Owen: Yeah, they've actually brought back the art of cooking.

Riley: Maybe I should take lessons.

Owen: Yeah, that way you won't have a huge amount of credits owed for eating out the whole time.

Riley: Hey, I appreciated food that doesn't look like sedatives. Too bad there are only a few places left that have decent prices.

Owen: Okay. Well, I got things to get done. You could come with me if you'd like…

Riley: Uh, it's okay I think I need to be by myself for a while, if that's okay?

Owen: Yeah sure. Though I'll call just to see how you're doing.

Riley: (laughs) Only cause everyone's after me.   
*After Owen had left she went to change. Opening her drawer she not only found the clothes she had bought yesterday from Marlevini's * Grabbing whatever was on the top she tore of the digitag* Dressed and ready for the day she found a metal box uncovered some when she rustled her clothes a bit. She removed the box from the drawer lifting it up to her ear to ensure that it wasn't a bomb, old fashion or new. She cautiously opened the box finding the gun she received the day she joined the CEN. Along with it was a note that read:

_For all the good memories and not so good.__ Whether you come back or decide not to. Keep it anyways. Can't let you go unarmed being on the top of everyone's list. I've always got your back and you have my heart._

_-Vance_

*She paused as recollections of her past fill her brain, happy and sad. She takes the gun out and closes the case. Leaving the gun and case on her bed she looks around her room. Opening her closet she sees clothes organized by color and type of clothing. Glancing at a screen that hung down from the top of the closet positioned in front of her face, which would allow her to choose what she wanted to wear, she noticed something. It was the option of a brown shirt. Now, she found this a little peculiar. Since she despised the color brown and had never owned any brown shirts in her life. Curiously but warily she pressed the screen for that option. Abruptly all the clothes moved to the side and there was an opening just large enough for a person to walk in. Inquisitively, she stepped in and found a white wall with just a small silver box that was mounted on the wall. Opening it she found a retinal scan, finger print scan as well as a voice recognition system. After doing all of those precautions all at the same time, part of the wall slid over revealing a door. There was a digital combination lock. She entered her birth date and some other guesses without luck. She then entered "784173" that coincided with the number she saw on her gun. Then a voice came from the lock said "Your new number is…" calling off six new numbers. Like a computer, the new code was programmed into Riley's brain. With a 'click' and the unlocking of the door she came upon a room which was just 3 feet taller than her and twice the size of her closet (which was pretty large, for a closet). Mounted on all the walls were weapons of different sorts. Old fashion weapons like swords and bullet shooting guns were on one side and new guns and automatics on the other side. A piece of paper was stuck on the wall in front of her. It read:   
  


_Never can be too protected._

_-Vance_

Amazed by this extra feature to her "house", she laughed and ran to get the case that Vance gave her and put it in the weapon's closet. 

Riley: (to herself) He always knew what I liked.


	8. Multiple Choice

**Chapter 8****: Multiple Choice**

*Riley flipped on the huge plasma TV that was the size of half her wall* 

_"Other news today…" "Fluffy Flakes… "Buy a bouncer ball today…" "George don't leave me…" "Earthquakes were felt all over the moon last week as..." _

Riley: There's always nothing on.

*She heads on over to the kitchen to look for a snack* With her head in the fridge her cell phone rings* Not even looking to see who it was she picks up the phone*

**Voice on the other end of the phone:** Didn't think you'd call or show so I've taken it upon myself to call _you_ instead.

**Riley:** I just wanted you guys to be on the edge of your seats. You knew I would have come back anyways right?

**Man:** Well, I mean jail changes people.

**Riley:** Yeah. But you know how much I _have_ to help people, even if they don't know.

**Man:** Always were a humanitarian Alex. 

**Riley:** By the way, thanks.

**Man:** For…

**Riley:** The immense closet of weapons of "mass destruction" (she laughs)

**Vance:** Hey, I just thought it would come in handy that's all.

**Riley:** Well, I appreciate it anyways.

**Vance:** So…you're coming back right?

**Riley:** Yeah. Just tell Carter his pain in the ass is back.

**Vance:** I think he already knew. 

**Riley:** Then why are you calling.

**Vance:** …

*There's a knock on the door*

**Riley:** Uh, yeah someone's at the door. Anything else?

**Vance:** Nah, just wanted to talk.

**Riley:** We got time. I'll call you back okay?

**Vance:** Yeah. Bye.

**Riley:** Bye. *She hangs up and heads on over to the door* The security surveillance screen pictured a guy that she recognized. He was a tall guy with blonde hair that was always styled. His blue eyes wandering every which way standing there patiently waiting* She pushed the screen for it to open*

**Riley:** (she squeals) What are you doing here? (Jumping into his arms as he spins her around)

**Guy:** Just thought I drop by. Sorry, I wasn't at the…

**Riley:** It's okay. I understand.

**Brad:** Are you sure? Cause I got a reason.

**Riley:** How long did it take you to come up with it?

**Brad:** Uh, about a couple of hours. Hold on one sec. (Holding up his finger and he gets something in the hallway. Presenting Riley some flowers)

**Riley:** Aw, they're so pretty. (She smells them) I wonder if I even have a vase. (Closing the door. She heads over to the kitchen to look for a vase as Brad follows. Bending over looking under the auto jet sink she finds one though bumping her head)

**Riley:** Ouch. (Rubbing her head)

**Brad:** (Laughs) You okay?

**Riley:** Yeah I mean I've felt worse. 

**Brad:** Just heard you were back and wanted to catch up. I mean I don't get why you could have been put in jail, what's so bad about traveling to other countries helping hungry children, build houses for poor families, and dig out landmines?

**Riley:** Yeah, I think it was just some foreign policy that I had broke and so I guess that was the punishment. (Trying to stay composed)

**Brad:** Well then they have really stupid policies.

**Riley:** …uh yeah I guess.

*Brad's cell phone rings*

**Brad:** It'll be quick (He presses accept) Yeah? Hey! I'll be back in like 30 minutes. Okay? Yeah see you later. Love you too.

*Riley's face just went from overly excited to sadden and depressed*

**Brad:** Sorry about that. Is there something wrong?

**Riley:** Oh no. (Putting on a fake smile again) 

**Brad:** Everyone's missed you a lot, me, Owen, your parents, I think Rachel took it the hardest.

**Riley:** The old lady?

**Brad:** Devna.

**Riley:** Yeah. I don't understand why though. 

**Brad:** I guess it was because you were best friends for so long that she didn't have anyone to fill that gap.

**Riley:** But I was coming back.

**Brad:** She didn't think so. Plus she didn't understand why you would be put into jail I mean it was a government crisis help organization.

**Riley:** Beats me. Yeah, well um, I got stuff to do…

**Brad:** (Rubs the back of his neck) Yeah, I got to get going. Maybe we could have lunch and catch up better?

**Riley:** Sure.

*Brad leans in to give her a kiss forgetting that time has changed as well as their relationship, tries to give her a kiss on the cheek instead. Though, Riley evades it as they awkwardly hug*

**Brad:** (As he looks to the floor) Yeah uh, bye. (As he waves and exits backwards looking at her for the last time before he enters the hallway)

*Riley covers her mouth holding back the pain. She silently cries with her hand to her mouth. Her cell phone rings. She wipes away her tears, clears her throat, trying to forget that what she heard ever happened*

**Riley:** (picking up the phone) Yeah.

**Vance:** Sorry.

**Riley:** (sadly laughs) Thought it would be you.

**Vance:** Yeah I hope I'm not interrupting something. 

**Riley:** No, you're not.

**Vance:** Well Carter wanted you in to go through the usual tests.

**Riley:** To make sure I'm sane and all.

**Vance:** Yeah. So here's what you're suppose to do…

**Riley:** Why can't I just walk in?

**Vance:** You want people not to see you remember?

**Riley:** I guess.

**Vance:** Anyways there should be an old fashion cab to pick you up 15 minutes from now. It will honk 3 times. From there the cab will take you to an old neighborhood where there is an old highway overpass. There will then be a "homeless" man with a sign that says "Free Nayshon." Walk up to him. He will then give you an old coke can with an un-screwable bottom. Unscrew the bottom there will be an earpiece from there the rest of the directions will be given.

**Riley:** Why are we using a phone?

**Vance:** Don't worry its safe.

**Riley:** Ok, I guess I'll hear and maybe see you in a while.

*Riley puts on her shoes and gets her cell phone and keys* 3 honks are heard* As she descends the building in the elevator the moonlight shines through the window. A flash of darkness then light, darkness then light* Riley climbs into the cab, recognizing the driver as another agent* Through out the whole car ride no words were exchanged* Riley just stared out the window watching the lights over head* When she did reach the overpass, see the "homeless" man and obtained the earpiece Vance's voice could be heard distinctly* 

**Vance:** Now there will be an old phone booth that still works. Push in the numbers '9372'.

**Riley:** Then what?

**Vance:** That's it.

**Riley:** Sure. Okay.   
*Riley jogs over to a phone booth she sees and presses '9372'. Immediately the floor falls out and is sliding through a tube like shoot in the shoot for about 5 minutes she ends up in a white room. In the room countless of harmless lasers scan over Riley* An unseen door opens up to a large one floor building. Computers and televisions are everywhere. People are scuttling all around. No one looks up from their computers or glances Riley's way* 

Riley walks in removing the earpiece from her ear. Vance greets her with a glowing smile* 

**Riley:** No one knows do they?

**Vance:** They know they just rather not say anything.

**Riley:** Right. Why does he want me tested right now? Is it really that urgent?

**Vance**: Well…

Riley: Right it's not. Ok so let's get through this already.

*Riley enters a dark cold room. Nothing is quite visible until there was the flick of the lights. There a creepy man with a wrinkly face stood behind a stainless steel desk. In front of him lay a chair with a head strap and some number of wires hanging from it. Behind him lay a plasma screen*

**Riley:** How lovely.

**Vance:** I think you remember Mr. Octavious.

**Riley:** Yeah, though I didn't think he would still be working here. I mean even after so long ago…

**Mr. Octavious:** Uhhemmm.

**Riley:** Right.

*Sitting into the cold uncomfortably stiff leather chair a head piece was fastened over Riley's head and across her eyes. Then a couple of wires were stuck to her arms and pulse areas*

**Vance:** I'll be outside the room if you need me ok?

**Riley:** Sure.

*Vance leaves the room*

**Mr. Octavious:** You know how this goes. I ask you a couple questions and you just answer them.

**Riley:** Yep.

*Throughout a grueling hour Riley is asked countless of questions some relevant to her occupation. Others, quite not. Moving a few times due to her inability to stay still for long periods of time after two hours and some odd minutes she had completed the psychological part of the test. She then exits the room. Vance leans against the wall*

**Riley:** Man. Who comes up with those questions? I would like to meet that guy…or girl. Just whoever. 

**Vance:** What if I said I did?

**Riley:** Ok sure you made up a question like if you had to decide between two ways to die would use a blunt knife or scissors?

**Vance:…**

**Riley:** (patting Vance on the back) Uh huh.

*On their way to the gym Riley met some old co-workers she hadn't seen more than the two years she was in jail. Most of them she didn't recognize them anymore or never really associated with often so she didn't know what quite to say. The only people that she was friends with in the field either died or weren't there in the facility at the moment. Reaching the gym…*

**Riley:** I love this part. I get to beat up defenseless guys. 

**Vance:** See that's what's wrong with you, they don't even know that you're a PAS.

**Riley:** Well, they should know better.

*As different people came out from openings in the floor Riley used her masterful knowledge of all known forms of martial arts known to man. Sometimes it was hard to differentiate whether she had actually hit them at all before they landed on the floor. After a series of spars had taken place Riley then ran to test her endurance as well as take a turn at the shooting compound. With every bullet it was amazing to see that she shot the bulls eye without fail. Riley was sweating but she wasn't even close to being worn out*

**Vance:** You know what's next.

**Riley:** Yeah I just don't understand why people have to do all these tests in one day. I mean I may not be tired now but with a brain cramp and sore muscles not a good thing to wake up to in the morning.

**Vance:** It's just you.

**Riley:** What do you mean, don't tell me you weren't worn out after six hours of testing?

**Vance:** They just test you this way.

**Riley:** I see. Didn't know people discriminated against people like me now.

**Vance:** Carter just wanted to see if you were still in the same shape as before so he upped all the tests.

**Riley:** So like him.

*Riley continued the last portion of her test, the intelligence portion. It was a timed test that was taken on a computer. With minutes sparred and no wrong answers Riley was done with all of it*

**Riley:** Well, I suppose Carter was proven wrong.

**Vance:** What do you mean? You still are the same.

**Riley:** If you notice on these print outs (handing them to Vance) I finished all tests earlier than before, even though I did my beginning tests at different times instead of all together. 

**Vance:** I guess that means ice cream.

**Riley:** That's so gross.

**Vance:** I mean the real kind.

**Riley:** How? You can never find real ice cream any more not after they did away with real dairy products.

**Vance:** Did away yes. Dairy products didn't off the face of the universe. 

**Riley:** ICE CREAM! 


End file.
